


I'm Only Afraid of You

by salixtree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, F/M, Poetry, Suicide, probably not original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixtree/pseuds/salixtree
Summary: You are fallingNothing scares you





	I'm Only Afraid of You

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> This is my first work on this site, and honestly a bunch of what I write has been inspired by other works I've read so if the structure seems familiar, please do NOT flame me ;-;
> 
> Enjoy anyway~  
> (ps I don't typically write Character/Reader so don't expect similar things please and thank)

You  
Are   
Falling. 

Barely seconds ago, you were atop the cliff, thirteen meters above sea level. 

You are plummeting into the water. 

Nothing  
Scares  
You. 

It is cliff diving today. Last week it was rafting in the white waters in the deep canyons. Next weeks it is skiing in the high mountains. 

Adrenaline  
Is a  
Drug. 

It fills you to the top with the truest ability. With power beyond imaginable. You feel as though you can control the world. 

And still,  
You   
Are  
Falling.

Nothing  
Scares   
You. 

Except  
For   
One. 

Lee Donghyuck  
Scares  
You. 

The realisation hits you like the cold sea water. And you are no longer falling. 

You  
Have  
Fallen. 

You are dumped into the icy ocean, and your feet scrape along the rocks at the bottom. It hurts, but it does not hurt as much as Lee Donghyuck. The current leaves you breathless, but not as breathless as Lee Donghyuck. 

You are cold for the rest of the day. 

But not as cold  
As  
Lee Donghyuck. 

Every drug is just a feeble way of filling a gap. In your heart, in your life. 

You are in love with him. He leaves you pained and breathless and cold. He leaves you hoping for more.

Lee Donghyuck is  
Adrenaline. 

You are addicted. They leave you craving more time, more heights, more depth. They make you fuzzy and feeling light. 

You are  
Addicted to  
Lee Donghyuck.

He scares you. 

Because you don't know what he does to you. Because he makes you feel like there is nothing left for you here. Like there is no reason to anything. 

He scares you. 

Because he is dangerous. He likes another drug that isn't so natural. That leaves him higher and more destructive than a skydiver. 

Nothing   
Scares  
Lee Donghyuck. 

Even  
Himself. 

When nothing scares Lee Donghyuck,  
There is nothing he is unafraid to do. 

You get news. 

Lee Donghyuck  
Was scared  
Of nothing. 

Lee Donghyuck   
Threw himself  
Off a rooftop.

One hundred and thirty metres above sea level. 

He plummeted towards the concrete. 

Nothing   
Scares  
Lee Donghyuck. 

 

Nothing   
Alive  
Scares  
You.

Nothing  
That  
Lives. 

Lee Donghyuck  
Is  
Cold. 

And   
Dead. 

Nothing.  
Scares.  
You.


End file.
